Tropical Paradise Kisses
by xGoddess of Discordx
Summary: Sorry for the retarded title.Well our English class was reading this book and I was thinking, 'OMJ these boys need a motherly figure. Or at least a stinking girl in there' So here we are I hope you like it. RalphxOCxJack Rated M for future lemons.
1. Big Sister Jane Worthington

**Well our English class was reading this book and I was thinking, 'OMJ these boys need a motherly figure. Or at least a stinking girl in there!' So here we are ^^ I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters except Jane and I do not own any songs, poems, or pieces from the book that may be used in this Fanfiction.**

I remember the hijackers. I remember the fighting. I remember the screams. I remember the crash…

I couldn't remember what happened next, but the next thing I knew, I was laying on the sands of a beach I didn't recognize. I groaned and sat up feeling a little dizzy. I didn't seem to be hurt, but my skirt was tattered and I had lost one of my shoes. I removed the only one left and rubbed my legs. They were stiff. I got on my feet and took a good look at my surroundings. There was nothing but trees on one side, and the ocean on the other. I noticed smoke seeping its way into the sky nearby and came to the conclusion that the plane had crashed. I heard a sound at a distance. It wasn't too far so I tried to follow it hoping that it was a survivor.

I stumbled around the jungle and found a large ground of boys by a coral reef. A boy with fair hair stood above the rest, holding a conch shell in his hand.

'Here's another Ralph!' a fat boy called and rushed to me. 'Hello Miss. What's yer name?' he asked kindly with a sweet smile. I gave a smile of my own and placed a hand on my chest.

'My name is Jane Worthington.' I explained and waited for him to introduce himself. The boy with fair hair continued blowing as the fat boy introduced himself.

'I suppose -now don't laugh- that you can call me Piggy.' he said his cheeks burning pink 'It's what my classmates called me.' I suppose it was rather amusing, but I would not embarrass the poor boy by laughing.

'Very well. If you'd like to be called Piggy, then I shall call you Piggy. Of course your no pig either.' I said sweetly. I was always taught to be kind. My mother used to tell me that kindness will take you far in life and will get you many friends. His cheeks burned red now and he smiled back at me.

'Thank you Miss Jane' he said.

'You can call me Jane.' I said giggling and looked around to find younger children. The youngest seemed at least six years old. I began asking their names to help Piggy until a boy shouted an order and everyone stopped, gasping, sweating, swaying with the fierce light. He came with a party of boys who marched approximately in step in two parallel lines and dressed in strangely eccentric clothing. Shorts, shirts, and different garments they carried in their hands; but each boy wore a square black cap with a silver badge on it. Their bodies from neck to ankle, were hidden by black cloaks which bore a long silver cross on the left breast and each neck was finished off with a hambone frill. The boy who lead this party was dressed in the same manner but his cap was golden. The boy himself came forward and spoke.

'Where's the man with the trumpet?' he asked.

'There's no man with a trumpet,' I explained 'Just that boy over there.' I said pointing to the boy with fair hair. The boy jumped from the platform to greet everyone. The leader of the party peered over the boy with fair hair and what he saw did not seem to please him. He turned quickly, his black cape circling.

'Isn't there a ship, then?' he asked impatiently. When his cloak revealed his body I saw that he was a thin and bony, but he was tall. His face was covered in freckles like me. I had a few freckles of my own, just a small few, not too many to notice. He was frustrated now and I felt that frustration would turn to anger. 'Isn't there a man here?!' he demanded. The boy with fair hair then spoke.

'No. We're having a meeting. Come and join us' the boy with fair hair stated. I focused my attention to the party of boys who began to scatter from close line. The tall boy shouted at them.

'Choir! Stand still!'

Wearily obedient, the choir huddled into a line and stood there swaying in the sun. The poor things. They must be so tired having to wear those heavy cloaks in this unbearable heat. Some began to protest faintly.

'But, Merridew. Please Merridew…can't we sit down?' I watched as the tall boy began to shout at them to stay still and I noticed one boy near to fainting.

'Oh just let them sit down!' I scolded and rushed to him. I noticed Piggy stare at me in amazement to my scolding. I was **not **intimidated by a boy in uniform. 'Look at them! They are near to fainting! Shame on you! You call yourself a choir leader! A true leader would do what's best for his choir, and all you've done was shout orders to the poor boys!' This caught him off-guard and he blinked.

'Who do you think you are?!' he demanded.

'I, sir, am Jane Worthington daughter of the General Worthington who is fighting in the wars this very moment!' I spat. This also caught him off-guard and he choked on his words. He then turned to his choir.

'Oh go ahead and sit down!' he spat and turned to the boy with fair hair. 'Aren't there any grown-ups?'

'No.' he answered. Merridew then sat on a tree stump and looked around the circle.

'Then we'll have to look out for ourselves.' After a short pause Piggy began to speak timidly.

'That's why Ralph made a meeting. So we can decide what to do. We've heard names. That's Johnny. Those two-they're twins, Sam 'n Eric, Which is Eric-? You? No-you're Sam-'

'I'm Sam!' one said to my left.

' 'n I'm Eric.' the other said to my right.

'We'd better have all the names,' said the boy with fair hair, 'I'm Ralph.'

'We've got most names,' said Piggy. "Got 'em just now.'

'Kids' names,' said Merridew. 'Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew.' he stated proudly. I blinked and leaned down a little to make my eye level his.

'I really prefer Jack over Merridew.' I stated sweetly, 'Because it's the wonderful name you're mother named you.' Then his face turned red and I blinked again thinking it was the heat of the sun.

'Jack then,' Piggy went on, 'that boy-I forget-'

'You're talking too much,' said Jack Merridew, 'Shut up Fatty.'

'His name is not Fatty!' I cried defensively.

'That's right!' Ralph continued 'His real name is Piggy!' A storm of laughter arose and even the tiniest child joined in. I refused to join in. Boys…

Poor Piggy. His face went very pink, he bowed his head and cleaned his glasses again. I placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy and smiled. 'It's not so bad. They might laugh now but I really like your name too.' I said honestly. I managed to make him smile, even grin. That made me feel good. Jack began to speak again.

'We've got to decide about being rescued.' There was a buzz. One of the small boys-I recall his name to be Henry- said that he wanted to go home.

'Shut-up,' Ralph said absently. He lifted the conch, 'Seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things.'

'A chief! A chief!' the children cried excitedly.

'I ought to be chief,' said Jack with simple arrogance, 'because I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C sharp.'

'Honestly, does it matter whether you can sing? Will that **really** help us get rescued? Will you sing all night in hopes that somewhere in the distance someone will hear you?' I asked rudely. I was rather surprised at how rudely I spoke and I saw immediately that I had offended him. 'Oh! I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to-'

'Yes! I can sing! And it's because I can sing that I was chosen as head boy and chapter chorister!' he shouted making me cower behind Ralph.

'How quaint.' someone said in the crowd but none was able to locate the speaker. Ralph moved on.

'Alright then' said Jack, 'I-'

'Let's have a vote.' said the dark boy, Roger.

'Let's vote for chief!'

'Yes!'

'A vote! A vote!'

'Vote for chief!'

'Let's vote-'

I began giggling from the excitement and looked to Ralph. He watched the littluns enjoy themselves and I smiled to him affectionately. I saw in him something no one else had: The look of a responsible leader.

'I vote for Ralph! The one with the pretty shell!' I called and raised my hand. The children stopped and began jumping up and down.

'Him with the shell!'

'Ralph! Ralph!'

'Let him be chief with the trumpet thing!' There was another buzz and some cheered for Ralph. I understood that the choir boys were frightened to vote for someone other than their choir leader so they remained silent.

Ralph spoke, 'Alright, who wants Jack for chief?' As I expected the choir raised their hand with dreary obedience. 'Who wants me?'

I raised my hand high and watched as each boy outside the choir slowly raised their hand except Piggy. But then, he too, raised his hand grudgingly into the air.

'I guess I'm chief then.' he concluded. The circle of boys broke into applause. Even the choir applauded; and the freckles on Jack's face disappeared under a blush of mortification. I approached him to offer him something.

'The choir belongs to you of course.' I offered and looked to Ralph, 'Right?' He gave me a simple nod and a smile to satisfy Jack's anger. Jack began to smile too.

'They could be my army-' he began.

'Or hunters-' Ralph interrupted.

'They could be-' Ralph stopped him and put his hand up.

'Jack's in charge of the choir. They can be - what do you want them to be?' he asked.

'Hunters.' he answered smoothly. He stood up and turned to his choir. 'All right choir. Take off your togs.' As if the boys were released from class the choir boys removed their cloaks and folded them placing them neatly on the grass. I smiled and sat among the children, I sat by the youngest and watched Ralph and Jack talk about what they've already discovered. Then Ralph smiled and raised his conch announcing that he had to think things through and that they needed to know if this was -in fact- an island.

'Everybody must stay here and not go away. Three of us - if we take more we'd get all mixed, and lose each other- three of us will go on a expedition and find out.'

'I will stay.' I announced, 'I am of no use in an expedition, you'd all be in my aid rather than searching the island.' I teased but it seemed that Jack and Ralph had taken me seriously and nodded to one another.

'You should stay. Who knows what's out there.' Ralph stated. I blinked twice and smiled.

'Thank you for your concern.' I said and smiled to the children. One child stood up and spoke.

'Can we have another vote?' he asked rubbing the dirt in his eye timidly.

'What're we voting for? We already got a chief.' Piggy said. The boy scratched his leg and looked to them timidly.

'Well since there isn't a mother around…can we vote Jane as our mother?' he asked quietly. I blushed and looked around to find the boys in a buzz and agreed.

'Jane as a mother!' one said.

'A mother!'

'Can we Ralph?'

I stared at Ralph who looked to me. 'Only if she wants to.' he announced. I blinked and watched as every eye turned to me. I bit my lip.

'Now why on earth would you want me as a mother?' I asked quietly and held the young one on my lap.

'That's probably why. You act like a mother yourself.' Jack concluded.

I chuckled, "My mother died when I was about three. And I had many brothers, and a father to take care of.' I explained.

'Will you be our mother?' the boy on my lap asked. Roger rose and looked to me.

'Yes or no?' he asked in a childish tone. I thought it over for a moment and smiled.

'Rather than a mother. I'll just be a big sister.' I suggested, 'Is that all right?' I asked wiping his dirtied cheek with my blouse. He smiled and nodded to the others who joined in the nod.

'I guess I'm Big Sister then' I announced with a smile.


	2. A Conch and a Beast

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Lord of the Flies, nor it's characters except my own._

**A/N: **_Wow! It's been so long since, I've left this story. I actually gave up on it because no body seemed to have been wanting to read it. But I seemed to have gotten enough people to like it that I want to continue it. Although there were also many reasons why I hadn't continued right on after. First off; I had to give the book back to my teacher. Secondly, I was really busy, I had a tedious job and my nefew to care for. Also, I just had no interest. But my interest has been once again peaked. Thank you to all of my readers for perking me back up, and getting this lazy ass writer to finish what she started. On a side note though, many have mentioned the second OC I was apparently making. This was a mistake. I had meant to type it as RalphxOCxJack as in a love triangle since I couldn't decide at the time if I wanted her to end with Ralph or with Jack. I was going to have them get it on together but I don't want my innocent Jane to end up a whore neither...I might decide to take on the advice of one of my reviewers who suggested a second, more, robuntious character, this I will have to think about. See how it plays out you know? Well sorry about all the ranting. Here is what you've all been waiting for. (Thanks again!)_

Jack and Ralph returned from their exploration with Simon. Jack looked a bit flustered and Jane got to her feet wondering what was wrong. When Ralph explained that Jack was going to kill a pig to eat it, and in the end didn't Jane turned to look at Jack who was sitting on a rock by himself, glaring at the sun that was beginning to set. "I'll talk to him." she said.

Jane cautiously walked towards Jack. Jane found that when Jack hunched over like he did now, he looked appeared to be more broad around the chest, although he was still pretty thin. "Jack?" she mumbled a bit timidly. She actually didn't know what to say. Jack didn't answer at first until Jane actually reached out and placed a small and fragile hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away and Jane tried again. "Jack? Answer me Jack it's rude." she mumbled. When he only answered with a turn of the head Jane sat down beside him and pulled off her socks. "No one blames you for not killing that Pig." she whispered soothingly. Jack's face turned red with anger and he jumped to his feet.

"That rat Ralph told you! Didn't he?" he demanded outraged. Jane quickly got on her feet putting her hands up in quick defense.

"N-no! Well yes, but, he only told me because I asked." she said quickly hoping there wouldn't be a fight tonight.

"He's got no right! I was just waiting for a place, choosing where to stab it!" he cried desperately wanting her to believe. For reasons she didn't know, she sensed that he really did want her to believe that.

"And I believe you Jack." she said quietly. She tried to be as quiet as she could, hoping the near silence would soothe him more than shouts. "But even if you weren't, it doesn't make you a coward. It makes you human." She craned her neck to look up to him and smiled. "No one expects you to bring a pig on your first try, don't be too hard. The children and I found some fruit, we can eat that tonight." she said placing an assuring hand on his and turned to walk away. Jack stood there his face still red, but Jane couldn't tell if it was from his remaining anger, or from something else.

Ralph blew on the conch and the children all began to gather. Jane was starting to fully observe the situation at hand. She was in fact the only girl in the group and possible the whole area, unless Jack and Ralph found more people. She suddenly became very self concious of herself and sat with the children instead of with the older boys who were either a year or two older, or the same age. She pulled her tattered skirt down so she could cover what she could of her creamy white legs. She suddenly began paying more attention, realizing now that Ralph was speaking.

"Then I'll give him the conch-"

"Or her!" Jane added offended.

"R-right! Or her, I'll give the conch to the next person to speak. He-"

"Or she!"

"Or she can hold it while speaking." Ralph finished with a sigh of relief when Jane smiled in approval. Ralph handed the conch to Piggy to hold while he made it his turn to speak.

"You're hindering Ralph. You're not letting him get to the most important thing." Ralph paused effectively. "Who know's we're here?" The children buzzed with responses and Jane quickly shushed them to silence. The children obeyed and kept their mouths closed. Ralph smiled in approval toward Jane who smiled in return. "Nobody knows we're here." Piggy's face went pale and he stared down at his feet. "Perhaps they knew where we was going to; and perhaps not. But they don't know where we are 'cos we never got there." Piggy stared at the crowd as the silence grew awkward and troubled. This was true, how was anyone supposed to find them. Jane's father was in the war, and she was on the plane to go to her grandmother's home when it crashed. "That's all I was going to say. The plane was shot down in flames, no one knows we're here. So we may be here for a while..."

Ralph suddenly stood on his feet and held his hand out for the conch. Piggy handed it to him and spoke, "So we'll be here for a while." he said and suddenly grinned. "But this is a good island. We-Jack, Simon, and me climbed the mountain. There's food and drinks and-"

"Rocks-"

"Blue flowers-"

"While we're waiting we can have a good time on this island." He gesticulated widely, "Like in a book." The children buzzed again in a clamor that Jane couldn't help but laugh. "This is our island. It's a good island. Until the grown-ups come to fetch us we'll have fun."

Jack rose and held his hand out for the conch. "There's pigs," he said. "There's food; and bathing water in that little stream along there-and everything . Didn't anyone find anything else?" he asked. He handed the conch back to Ralph and sat back down.

Jane noticed the child when he resisted. There was a group of little boys urging him forward and he did not want to go. "Children?" Jane whispered wanting to know what was going on. The six year old child they were urging on had a mulberry-colored birthmark on his cheek, he got on his feet and mumbled something as if about to cry. The other boys whispering but serious pushed him towards Ralph. Ralph waited for the child to speak. The small boy looked around in a panic and Jane got to her feet kneeling beside the child and held her hand out for the conch. When it was given to her she leaned in to listen to what the boy had to say. She nodded her head twice before speaking aloud. "He wants to know what you're going to do with the snake-thing?" she said looking up to Ralph. He only laughed and so did the rest of the children. Jane got on her feet holding the conch with one hand and placing the other on the top of the child's head, who was now pressing his face against her skirt crying. "Ralph!" she said disappointed. "You're supposed to be the chief. Some sort of snake like creature scared him, and you're just going to laugh it off?" she demanded. The boy suddenly pulled on her skirt and she knelt down once more to listen in. "Now he's calling it a beastie, a big thing it was, ever so big."

"Where is this beast?" Jack asked.

"In the woods." Jane answered for the boy. Suddenly the young children behind her stirred restlessly. She looked up to Ralph for help for some source of comfort for the children. Ralph only replied with;

"You couldn't have a beast, or a snake-thing on an island. Those kinds of creatures are in places like Africa, or India; in big countries." he explained. There was a grave nodding in the group. The boy whispered once more into Jane's ear.

"He says he saw it. He saw it in the dark." she said.

"Then he couldn't have seen it!" one clamored. Jane shot the older boy a warning glance. She held up the conch kindly telling him to shut his mouth. Jack rose to his feet having had enough of this beast talk. He seized the conch from Jane's soft hands and spoke with full confidence.

"Ralph's right of course. There isn't a snake-thing. But if there was a snake we'd hunt it and kill it. We're going to hunt pigs to get meat for everybody. And we'll look for the snake too-"

"But there isn't a snake." Ralph said.

"We'll make sure when we go hunting-" Jake said continuing anyway. This seemed to have calmed the children down and Jane smiled in gratitude to Jack. Ralph stood there annoyed and for the moment defeated. He snatched the conch from Jack's hand and wanted to make his point very clear.

"There is no beast! There is no beast!" he said loudly startling the children. The boy at Jane's side grabbed her skirt and the children followed. Jane stroked their heads soothingly and glanced at Ralph who broke the relief from the frightened children. He quickly tried to recover some of the good humor. "Well aside from that, we need to get rescued, and we want to have fun." he said. He grinned once more, "My father's in the Navy, he said there aren't any unknown islands yet. The Queen has a big room full of maps. So the Queen should have a picture of this island, we should be rescued sooner or later, and it might even be Daddy's ship." he explained. The children, and the boys were all lifted toward safety by his words. The children, who now like and respected Ralph began applauding him, Jane quickly joined in too. Ralph glanced sideways to Piggy's open admiration and to Jack who smirked. Ralph's eyes opened suddenly as if remembering something. He silenced the crowd and spoke, "If we want to be found by a ship, or even a plane, we'll need to make a fire."

The boys didn't even give it a second thought. Jack gathered the children and the older boys, the conch forgotten and had them gather to help prepare the fire. Ralph set the conch down and went to follow.

"Like a crowd of kids." Piggy mumbled disgusted.

"There's nothing wrong with that Piggy." Jane spoke quickly. "Come on, we should all try to help out if we want to be rescued." she said running up the mountain to help. She noticed Jack and Ralph grinning to one another hauling logs and wood in a pile. She began searching for some wood and found a log. She managed to pull it out from under a tree root but couldn't go any further because Ralph and Jack came and took the log from her. This continued even with twigs. "Honestly! Do you two plan on taking my findings all day?" she demanded feeling cheated. Ralph's face turned pink with embarrassment and Jack only smirked arrogantly.

"It's not so much of stealing rather than helping Jane." Ralph explained. Jack said so otherwise.

"You wouldn't have been able to carry it." he said. Jane's pink lips formed a tight line and she kicked Jack's shin. He yelped in pain holding his leg. "What on earth was that for? Bloody hell!" he swore.

Jane turned her head angry and went to the children. She heard Ralph chatising him for saying such things to her. Jack having realized what he said was offending didn't bother to apologize.

After the fire was lit Jane headed toward the stream she had told everyone that she would be bathing and that none were allowed to come until she was finished. She stepped into the cold water yelping at the cold and peeled off her dirty shirt, and tattered skirt. She pulled off her underwear and quickly sank into the water. Once she was in, it was no longer that cold. With her best, she tried to scrub away the dirt and grime on her skin, the dried up blood from the crash, and rinsed her creamy brown hair. Once she felt as clean as she could get she dressed back into her clothes, wringing the water out of her hair. She saw Jack upon coming out. She smiled warmly and dropped her hair. "Thank you for calming the children." she said. Jack's face turned pink and he smirked.

"It was nothing. I didn't want the little kids to be screaming in the night." he said. Jane smiled and walked past him towards the children not seeing Jack's longing glance she had left behind.

**(A/N:) **_**OMJ finally! It took all day for me to write this. I hope nobody minded when I kind of carried on with the meeting. :3 I didn't mean for it to take so long. I don't know today I was just really interested in Jack. The next chapter will have more of Ralph and Jane in it. Maybe soon enough we'll have some lemons. :3 Mmmm yummy lemons! XD**_

_**Okay, so leave some reviews, motivate me for the next chapter. And once again thank you to all my readers, most whose reviews pushed my lazy ass off the couch and back in it with my lappy top XD**_

_**Salut! 3**_


	3. Heat

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing but my character Jane Worthington!

(**A/N**): _Well thank you to all my reviewers. Your reviews really helped with this chapter. I focused on Jack a lot in the last chapter but now I'm going to try to focus more on Ralph's emotional side of this maybe even some nice Simon interaction and a little less of Piggy since he doesn't have much of an impact on Jane's development._

* * *

Jane was washing clothes of the littleuns while they bathed in the bathing pool. Washing the clothes was difficult considering she could only scrub the fabric together with no soap. She sighed and hung the clothes on the trees to dry as the littleuns played and splashed around in the bathing pool. When she finished her task she moved on to the next one. She sat at the edge of the pool and washed the children one by one.

She took Roger, who was the last to be bathed and struggled to keep him from escaping her grasp. She bathed him to the best of her abilities and then released him after he squirmed from her arms.

She sighed and looked around hearing Jack and Ralph arguing in the trees. She blinked and got to her feet heading in their direction. She peaked through the bushes and leaves and caught sight of Ralph and Jack bickering. "They want meat!" Jack retorted. "Well what's important now is to have shelter for the littleuns!" Ralph retorted. The two continued bickering until Jane would have no further.

"Are you two done bickering?" she asked approaching behind them. She heaved another sigh tired from a day of caring for the younger children. She looked to Ralph and Jack and forced a smile. "Please don't fight, we're all just a bit tired and frustrated that nothing seems to be going right for us. Besides fighting would only bring us apart." Jack and Ralph glanced at one another if there was only one thing in this island they could agree upon without a second thought it was Jane.

"I think a swim can cool our heads." Jack suggested. Jane smiled glad to hear that he was willing to end the fight. Ralph nodded his head agreeing.

"I'll come too, it'd be nice to take a break." Jane added. The boys smiled in unison and the three headed to the water, peeling off their shirts and socks as they jumped in. She followed and stood in the sand unbuttoning her blouse and her skirt. She peeled off her socks and was now standing in her undershirt, and underwear. She didn't realize the color forming on their sun tanned cheeks. She got into the water quivering only once since the water felt cold against her warm skin. She caught them staring and smirked splashing water in their faces. "What are you looking at? Aren't we here to swim?" she asked sinking into the water and rose again now completely wet.

Ralph watched the beauty as she swam, elegantly and graceful in the water as she was on land. He felt a tug on his heart and a greater one elsewhere. He quickly sank in the water to cool himself off from the heat within himself.

Jack wasn't so timid. He swam after Jane and grabbed her from behind holding her. She giggled and squirmed in his arm as he gently bit her neck pretending to be a sea-monster. She wailed and flailed her arms and legs pretending to have died. She sank in the water but Jack kept his hold on her finding he didn't want to let her go.

Ralph, finding this scene when he surfaced splashed Jack in the face getting sea water in his eyes as he brought Jane toward himself. Jack wiped his eyes glaring at Ralph who was now swimming around with Jane slowly, and just enjoying the cool water. Jack floated there glaring between Ralph and Jane, fed up he began swimming for shore. Jane noticed and glanced towards Jack, "Jack?" she asked heading his way when Ralph took her hand stopping her.

"He'll be fine, he's probably just hungry or something." he said not really knowing but did not want her to leave him. She glanced at Ralph then back towards Jack and nodded her head. He smiled and she smiled back. They floated in the water and she stared into the sky.

"I wonder how long we'll be stuck here?" she mused.

"Won't be long, they'll find us, as long as we keep the fire lit." he said.

"What if nobody finds us? What will we do then?" she asked. "Will we live here forever?"

"Don't think like that Jane." Ralph said taking her hand and grinned. "You must think positively. You cannot give up on hope…we'll get home soon. I promise." She perked a smile and blushed slightly.

"But if we were found, I might never see you again." she said timidly. Ralph's cheeks burned a bright pink and he stared into her eyes. "I'd never see Jack either, or the littleuns or Simon, or any of you…you're all my friends."

His heart sank a bit, he was discouraged but smiled knowing she'd miss him if he were gone. Then again, she'd miss Jack too. The two of them spent another hour or so swimming until their fingertips began to prune. Jane wringed the water from her shirt and put her blouse back on buttoning the buttons, a few were missing so she didn't bother anymore.

The sky was growing dark and the littleuns came running to Jane. "What's the matter?" she asked kneeling to their level. They all spoke at once and she could only hear parts of what they were all trying to say. This 'beastie' was haunting their sights once again. She looked to Ralph for some encouragement and when there wasn't any Jack came to the rescue.

"Don't you worry now!" he said kneeling and grinned to the children. He patted their heads and playfully nudged their heads. "Any beastie out in the forest will be killed by my hands." he said. "I'll hunt it down for you. So sleep soundly tonight." The children's eyes brightened from Jack's courage and words of reassurance. The littleuns scurried along and Jane smiled brightly to Jack. Jack's response was a huff and an angry trek across the beach towards his hunters. Jane watched him as he walked away from her bewildered by his angry behavior. She said her goodbyes to Ralph and ran after Jack.

"Jack!" she called, "Jack! Wait for me-!" she called suddenly tripping over a rock and fell face flat on the sand. She sat up and tried wiping the sand from her eyes, crying because it stung. She felt big warm hands on her face as they parted her eyelids open and blew into her eye. She flinched and the action was repeated with the other eye. The pain was gone and she blinked furiously to regain her vision. There knelt Jack who was now brushing sand from her hair and shoulders. "What did I do Jack?" she whined wiping her tears.

"Nothing Jane." he said, obviously he was angry at her. She frowned as he rose to go and she quickly got to her feet to catch up when she flinched, she cut her toe when it knocked into the rock, she scraped her knee against the rock too. She whimpered silently and Jack sighed reaching for her thigh and carried her bridal style. She blushed surprised he could carry her. She felt his strong arms underneath her and thought back to when she first met him, scrawny and very thin. He seemed to have grown a much builder shape. His arms were thick, and his chest was broader than before. His hair was longer too, it grew close to covering his beautiful eyes. Jack caught her staring and she quickly withdrew her gaze elsewhere trying to make it look casual.

"Stay here." he said setting her down by the shelters Ralph and Simon began constructing again.

"Where are you going?" she asked watching him head away again.

"Going to find that beastie." he said. "I made a promise to the littleuns." he said.

"But…there isn't really-"

"Something out there is scaring them, I'm not going to do nothing and lose nights of sleep because of their crying." he complained.

"I'm the one who has to put them to bed." she mumbled, "You don't see me complaining."

"Well I'm the one hunting for our food!" he countered.

"With nothing to show for it!" she retorted getting angry, for reasons she didn't know herself. Maybe deep down she too was frightened of this 'beastie'. Maybe in her heart she feared for Jack's safety. She didn't want him to go. What if something happened? What if anything happened to any of them…she couldn't think about it. Jack glared at her.

"You'll see! I'll get that pig, mark my words Jane Worthington!" he spat and headed off to his hunters. Jane stood to go after him but was reminded of the cut and sat back down. She didn't mean to say such cruel words to him. She looked down to the sand and smacked it creating a small gust of sandy wind.

Ralph saw the whole thing occur and went to sit by her side. "What happened to your foot?" he asked. She didn't answer him instead she asked her own question.

"Why do you disregard the littleuns fears? You're our leader. Aren't you supposed to make us feel safe?" she asked.

"There is no beastie." he assured.

"But the children are mortified, they can't sleep. They come crying to me, telling me of this awful beast that lurks in the forest…what if there really is a beast? What will you do then?" she demanded frantically trying her best to keep her voice down.

Ralph stared at Jane unable to answer her directly. "There is no beastie.." he said again.

* * *

**(A/N): **_Dear Kami! Sorry guys I couldn't keep my promise. I really tried my best to form some real nice interactions with Jane and Ralph and in the end I still got her hooked with Jack. I can't help it! It's like a magnet connection. It's too late to add another girl in the mesh, or maybe I'm just too lazy. DUN DUN DUUUUUN! D; _

_But really, it's late and I just really wanted to post this A.S.A.P._

_I hope you like it, hopefully soon I can add some tasty lemons. I know I promised this before but it didn't seem right to just rush into it, considering they are all still children. I'm waiting until most have been exposed to puberty? Maybe some growth there would spark their hormones into the right direction._

_So yes leave a review, that will definitely make future posts come by faster. It makes me less lazy. :3_

_Also I thought it'd be fun to interact with my readers. So I'll be leaving questions below. Hopefully you'll answer and I'll leave a response in the next chapter. Hey you can even leave questions and I'll answer it too._

_Question of the chapter: What's your favorite English class novel? Maybe I've read it, maybe I'll decide to write about it, maybe not. So answer you Jack wagons! :D_


	4. Tension

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of this story all credit goes to the author and the only tiny thing I own is Jane Worthington._

**(A/N): **_I'm real sorry you guys for taking so damn long on updating. I feel like a total liar. Quite honestly I got really busy with my job, and then I had to get all this extra stress since it's my last year in high school. I graduated last Thursday (June 2__nd__! Yay me!) and now I have the whole morning to myself to write instead of going to school which is good. So I hope you'll love this chapter._

* * *

Jane was in the jungle searching for some herbs and maybe something to settle the stomach of the children. For their grotesque consumption of the fruits daily they have gotten severe headaches and diarrhea. The poor things were suffering, although internally she felt they deserved it. All they do all day is play and eat. If they did more chores around they wouldn't feel so bored as to over eat. She heaved a heavy sigh and searched around some more. Jane found a familiar looking plant she read in a book once and beamed when she reached down to collect it. She gathered as much as she could and made note of where to come back to find it.

Heading back to the camp she heard Ralph screaming and shouting as he ran past her towards where the fire was. Piggy was following him with an intense passion. "Piggy? What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked as he jogged by. He was forced to stop because he couldn't follow Ralph any further.

"A ship Miss Jane! There's a ship out there and the fires gone out!" he said hurriedly and out of breath. Jane dropped the herbs in her arms and bolted for the fire Piggy following behind her. She saw in horror at the dead flames and hurried to find some sort of wood. Ralph did the same and Piggy tried igniting them with his glasses. The effort was put to waste because they were unable to light the fire and the ship disappeared in the horizon. Ralph kicked the charred wood and Jane found herself crying.

"Damn Jack! What the hell is he doing?" Ralph shouted in frustration. Jane continued to cry, she found she had been wanting to come home and see her father. She was not ready to be caring for children. She should have been at her summer home with her nanny Martha and eating good food and taking pleasant baths daily. She found she was even more homesick that she realized and she had been holding back for the sake of the children she had to care for.

An hour later Jack returned with his hunters chanting and carrying a pig on a stake. Jane horrified at the dead pig suddenly felt ill and turned away. She was too angry at Jack to look at him. Ralph began complaining about how the fire had been neglected but Jack was far too excited about killing the pig he wasn't even listening. Through all of Ralph's efforts he couldn't get through to Jack. Jane was getting fed up with Jack and turned shouting.

"You've ruined everything Jack! Who cares about a bloody pig when we could've been home actually eating a roasted pig! You've neglected you're duties and I find you selfish, pigheaded, and irresponsible!" she screamed tears flowing from her eyes. "Do you think we like living here? Maybe you do but you've ruined all of our chances of going back home and I hate you for it!"

The boys stared at the emotional Jane. The horror in their eyes as they witnessed for the first time the power of a woman's wrath was a sight to see. Jane was always the peacemaker and the boys knew Jack must've really set something off in Jane. Jack frowned and stepped forward.

"What do you mean you hate me? I caught the pig! I killed it! I told you I would and I did! So why are you getting so angry?" he asked. Jane glared at the boy and jammed a finger at his naked chest.

"You boorish, brainless twit! Are you even listening? You and you're boys have _neglected_ the fire! You've _ruined_ our chance to be rescued!"

"Another ship can come! We have food tonight now! I did it so the twerps wouldn't be getting sick from eating all that fruit! Meat is what they need." he said trying to defend himself. Jane looked as if she could hit him and Ralph had to hold her back.

"Calm down Jane. Breathe." he told her calmly and furrowed his brows angrily looking to Jack. Piggy spoke to second Ralph's complaints when Jack suddenly slapped him. Jane suddenly snapped and punched Jack across the face.

"You're filth and I hate you! Don't ever show you're face to me again!" she shouted and ran off. The boys stared between Jack and Jane. Jack held his cheek and licked the blood on his lip. He suddenly understood the problem. He was too blinded by this pig he had forgotten what his duties were. But she didn't understand. He had done it for her. He killed this pig to prove her wrong, to show her that he could do it. He wanted to help her by feeding the littleuns something other than fruit and get sick. He clenched his fists and apologized to Ralph but refused to apologize to Piggy who seems to always be the source of his anger. Kicking some dirt he helped put back up the fire.

Jane was by the bathing pool crying she wanted to be rid of her tears before the littleuns awoke from their nap. She honestly didn't mean to say such cruel things to Jack but she was just so angry and frustrated by everything that has happened. She cleaned her face with the water and wiped her face with her shirt. Getting to her feet, she drew a sharp breath and crouched back down holding her belly. She had an unfamiliar pain below her belly button and she reached down to stroke it when she felt a tingle going down her leg. She touched it thinking it was a bug but saw in horror the red color on her hand. She gasped and fell back staring at the blood mortified not knowing what was happening. She tried washing the blood away with the water and find the source of her bleeding. She grunted in pain holding her belly and crying again. She weakly called out for help.

"Someone…Ralph? Jack? Somebody help me…" she moaned laying on the ground on her stomach whimpering. She grew into a panic and moaned in pain.

"Jane?" Simon asked in the distance. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Simon…I think so. I'm bleeding something awful, what's happening?" she moaned wanting to know what was wrong. Simon was silent and then asked if he could come. Jane permitted it and he calmly examined her.

"Jane you look like you've had TOM come for a visit." he said nonchalantly. "My older cousin Gemma says it's normal for girls to have it monthly. It'll only last a week or so." he explained. Jane whimpered and sat up.

"Then why does it hurt so badly?" she asked "And what do I do to stop the bleeding?" she asked.

"You need to put some sort of padding." he said. She ripped some of his shirt and rolled it up to form some sort of padding. "When you can wash it out." he said.

"Thank you Simon." she said taking it and went to find her own sort of bathing pool. She thought it would be gross to wash in the same pool when she was bleeding. She bathed in a small pool further away and then washed her underwear along with the padding since it was a bit dirty. She returned still feeling very much in pain. "How long does the pain last?" she asked him.

"Not too long I hope." he said smiling. "I don't understand it too well just the jests of what I see Gemma go through." he said. "By the way, Ralph called a meeting and Jack pretty much took everyone out to cook the pig. Ralph asked to have you cook it since you're a girl." he said.

"What does me being a girl have to do with cooking?" she asked asking insulted.

"TOM makes girls real mean you know. So don't feel bad about what you did to Jack. He deserved it anyway." he said. Jane blushed a bit embarrassed and sighed heading for the big. Simon followed behind her and she frowned when her eyes met Jacks. Jack glared at Simon wondering what they were doing alone in the jungle in the first place.

By the time Jane arrived they had already began cutting the pig open and pulling out it's innards. Jane swooned and fell back just about to pass out from the sight of it when Ralph caught her. "Can you handle it?" she asked. Jane blushed and nodded.

"Yes…I just can't watch it's innards being ripped out. It's disgusting." she complained.

"How pathetic." Jack grumbled to be mean. Jane frowned and scowled at Jack.

"I'm no killer. I'm a girl you forget. Girls don't like blood or gore." she said.

"Then you can't give birth!" he said standing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded her face flushed with color. "Last I checked I'm only a child and no where near ready to have a child or my own!"

"Well I don't need to look twice to tell that you're a child." he said with an arrogant smirk. Jane blushed and glared at Jack.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a monster! You're weren't like this before!" she shouted.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I was just thinking that I could've been stuck with any sort of company maybe a woman and I end up with _children_." he said. Jane pouted and ran away crying. Ralph had enough and shoved Jack.

"That's the second time you've made Jane cry today. I won't allow for a third time Jack Merridew." he said dangerously. "You are not to go near her again do you understand?" he asked. Jack shoved Ralph again and walked away kicking sand. "Whose going to cook the pig?" one asked and Ralph sighed. Simon went ahead and began cooking.

Ralph went after Jane and found her sitting in a cove crying. It didn't help she was on her period either. Ralph approached her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She wiped her tears and hugged her knees tightly.

"I miss my father…" she mumbled. "I miss India, I just hope that we can go back home soon." she whimpered. Ralph wrapped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It will be alright." he promised. "We'll get out of here."

"But Jack…he ruined what could be our one and only chance." she whimpered. Ralph wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into her eyes.

"I won't let him mess up again Jane. I won't have you crying again." he then smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Smile for me Jane. It's the prettiest I've ever seen you." he said.

Jane blushed and smiled slightly. "You're being so nice Ralph. Thank you." she said wondering why Jack couldn't do the same. The two spent the last few hours of the night talking. They talked about home and what it was like for them. In time Jane fell asleep against Ralph and the boy found himself in a strange predicament. She seemed to have looked different than before. She didn't look like a child anymore to him. She looked quite attractive. Slowly, careful not to wake her, he pressed his lips against her cheek too much of a coward to kiss her lips, although the temptation was strong.

Jane stirred in her sleep and Ralph smiled carrying the girl on his back, returning to the shelters. He set her down to sleep and stroked her hair, saying goodnight to the girl he loved. However, he didn't notice the pair of glaring eyes boring into his back with an intense feel of hatred.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. A RalphxJane dedicated chapter ^^ I figured this would be the best time to give them their moment. I hope it was good enough for everyone. And yes Jane had her first period and for those who want to know what TOM means it means Time of the Month. It's something a british friend of mine told me so I thought it would be appropriate considering the age of these crazy kids._

_Along with a bit of puberty comes a bit of spark between Jane and Jack as well. As most can tell women tend to get beastly themselves when they are on their period. Anyway, question of the chap; _

_**Are you on Team Jack or on Team Ralph? Why? What about the opposing team? Likes? Dislikes? **_

_Lots of questions but it'd be nice if you could answer them :3 Thanks!_

_Sneak Peak of the next Chapter…_

_Jane stared up at Jack, his naked skin was surprisingly something she couldn't pull her eyes away from. She quickly turned away and undressed herself. She then noticed Jack staring as well. "Don't stare!" she warned. Jack only stood and quickly pinned Jane to the wall staring deep into her eyes making his dominance clear. Jane's complexion flushed a color of red and she squirmed a bit only to find she really didn't want to escape. She forced her eyes to his and not only did their eyes meet, so had their lips…_

_I hope you'll stay tuned :3 Please Review otherwise you get any of this action!_


	5. Raging Storm

**Disclaimer**: All credit goes to the author minus the character Jane Worthington. She's mine betch! D:

**A/N**: _It's been a while sorry, but honestly I was waiting for my reviewers to answer my questions so far…one. So shout out to ujemaima and Hammsters! Thank you for taking the time to engage in my pointless Shenanigans. You mother-effing rule! Thank you for being Team Jack! He appreciates it. Sadly he's busy with Jane atm but I'll be sure he sends a card ;3_

**UPDATE:** 12/1/11

_I'm sorry for the further delay. I'm working on the story, its just that I haven't had proper time because of work and school now. I'm in college and have responsibilities…wait why am I explaining myself to yaz? D; _

_Dammit! I have a life! How about you get one?_

…_Lol jk it's cool ma peeps, I'll always love you guys. Anyway I'm going to type now before I get the urge to sleep instead. And on a side note, I lost the book so there may not be any accuracy in the story but I will do my best. Remember kids, I read this book in the 10__th__ grade, that was like 2-3 years ago._

**UPDATE: **12/12/11

_Okay so, I think I just realized that I have not given Jane a physical description as of yet and that kind of sucked I suppose. __**BUT **__I will in this chapter. But before I do I need to check other chapters to be sure they correlate. Capiche? *goes to check* On second thought, if you remember me saying anything let me know. I'm too lazy to read through the whole thing._

**UPDATE:** 12/17/11

_Okay it's like 8:54pm and I think I'll finish this damn chapter tonight! Dammit tonight! Also, I'm going on vacation for ten says starting Monday so, nothing until then. Not like I would have been able to make another chapter in two weeks anyway but just a heads up. This lemon is getting tasty ;3_

_Enjoy~!_

_By the way the song I played during the lemon was called Hello Again by Rin/Len Kagamine._

_Soooooo~! Take a listen, if its weird I understand duh! _:D

_Yeah so enjoy the sweet love making you perverts!_

As a side note: The ages of these crazy kids ranges from 6-12.

**Fan mail!**

To **Jack**: (That's actually this reviewer's username) _Quite honestly, I don't really care much for grammatical errors, but thank you for pointing out that I have improved. I just write, I'm not looking into perfection. And I apologize for the confusion, I had meant to add on a side note that __**Jane is in fact British, but it was not uncommon for the British to live in India for some time**__. I planned to have her explain her heritage much more clearly in this chapter as a matter of fact. And there ^ *points at the A/N* I added the age range. Thank you!_

To **Hammsters**: _Trust me, back then when there was no Midol, (I assume there wasn't during that time period) Periods tend to get very painful, especially when you're underfed, and not under the best conditions. As you may have guessed Jane has been eating nothing but fruit so She's not in the best of shape. _

To **Hammsters** second review: _No. You're review was not mean. :3_

Enough Fan Mail. TO THE FANFIC!

Days have gone by and Jane seems to have said her goodbye to TOM. She had been spending more time with Ralph, She learned about his family and what his home was like. She shared with him that for a time She lived in India with her father. Her mother died when She was born but She was very close to her father. She was in fact heading to London to stay with a relative while her father was in war, but then She ended up here.

She didn't see any more of Jack. More and more seemed to have followed his barbaric ways, all Jack ever thought about was hunting. Hunting and killing pigs or anything around. Jane began to wonder if he was hunting for the sake of feeding anymore. She wondered if he just hunted because he enjoyed killing. So She shielded herself from his world by staying close by Ralph. She could see he was struggling to keep the children on the right path, but soon Jane herself lost the children to Jack's ways. At night She could hear their chanting in the distance and it frightened her. It scared her to the point where she hid from them whenever they came by.

Jane was sitting on the shore running her dirty hand though the hot sand. With no order, it was pointless to do anything now. Ralph, Simon and Piggy just stayed in the huts together. They all felt Jack and the children were beyond help, and Jane herself was feeling sorry for herself for losing control of them. She felt responsible, and now She was too much of a coward to face Jack anymore. The little girl rested her head on her knees sobbing because it was all She could do. Behind her Simon came to her and sat down beside her. The girl looked to the boy and he offered her a warm smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. Jane looked to the boy wondering how he could be so carefree. "Simon…" She mumbled stroking the boy's hair smiling slightly, "What is going to happen to us?"

Simon lost his smile and sat down beside her looking to the ocean. "I don't know Jane." he answered. He paused and looked down to a little hermit crab crawling up the sand climbing to his feet and he took the hermit crab in his hand, he smiled to the crab tickling the Shell as if the little thing could feel it. "Jack is out of control, and Ralph has none. Things will only get worse until someone finds us."

"Jack…I don't know what to do anymore." She whimpered her head on her knees again. "I'm so scared of him, I'm scared of what he's become. I don't know how to face him anymore."

"I don't know what to tell you." he admitted and stood setting the little crab free. "However, you must face him sometime."

She didn't want to hear that. Jane could hardly stand the thought of looking Jack in the eyes. He used to be so kind, and so caring. She thought She understood what it was he was fighting for, but all She could see now was a boy who desperately wanted power, and he found it. She thought back on the days where he swore to protect the children by hunting down this beastie. She remembered the look in his eyes that swayed her heart. Was that Jack really gone?

"I can't leave things as they are right now." She whispered to Simon. Simon who had released the crab looked to the girl.

"And what do you plan on doing Jane?" he asked. He stared at the girl as She stood on her two feet.

"I'm going to confront him. This can't be the real Jack, he wouldn't do such horrible things to us." She said and looked down to Simon. "Don't tell Ralph I went to find him. He'll get the wrong idea." She said turning to go.

"You probably shouldn't go now." Simon said looking to the graying sky, "We all need to get somewhere safe before this storm kills us." he said.

"I'll be back in plenty time, I promise." She said smiling and ran off into the jungle.

(line)

Jack looked to the children who effortlessly followed his lead. He had what he wanted; he now led the majority of the group like he wanted. It was only natural, he was security where as Ralph was a waste of time. The others had food and were never afraid of any enemy. Who cares if the fire went out? He had his followers, he felt like a king.

However something was missing in this endeavor. His mind wandered to Jane, ever since the incident with the fire and the pig She has been avoiding him. She hid whenever he came by and it hurt him to see the apparent fear grow in her eyes. He glared at the rock wall sitting in the middle of a cave. He laid back on the cool rock and his hands cushioned his head.

"That vile idiotic woman…" he grumbled with anger. "I bet She's with Ralph right now trying to get extra cozy. Now that there isn't anyone around they can kiss and hug and do all they want. Hell they should be thanking me…" he grumbled sitting up. Scratching his hair he sighed, "I don't care…"

"Care about what?" Roger asked stumbling into the cave. Jumping with surprise Jack threw a rock at him missing the boy.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he shouted angrily to the boy. Roger merely smirked to his leader. "What were you thinking about?" the now dark skinned boy asked. Jack glared at the boy and stood on his feet. "Is it about Jane?" he asked.

Jack's complexion turned a pink color at the idea. He glared back at Roger, "Says who? What the hell makes you think I'm thinking about her?" he demanded.

"Well you're reaction certainly didn't help." Roger mumbled shrugging. "Other than that everyone knows you've had a soft spot of Jane since you first met her. I wouldn't blame you, ugly girls like her look gorgeous when She's the only one around." he said. The comment made Jack twitch with anger as he kicked his face knocking the boy over. Roger grunted holding his nose, "The hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Shut your mouth." Jack complained and shoved his hands in his pocket walking off leaving the clueless Roger behind. Jack wandered into the jungle heading for the cliff on the other side. He ignored the roaring thunder and the flaShes of lightning in the sky. He couldn't think straight. Sitting at the edge of the cliff he escaped back into his thoughts.

"…Jack?" he heard a familiar voice call. Turning his neck he was shocked to see Jane standing close behind him.

(line)

Jane jumped when he turned to look at her. She kept a safe distance away from him not knowing whether or not She was considered an enemy to him. It was silent all around despite the thundering clouds rolling in. Jack glared back at her and turned away, "What do you want? You should hurry back to Ralph before I send the hunters out to you." he threatened. Jane's heart jumped in her chest, both in fear and concern, She was also hurt by what he said.

"Jack…I came to apologize." She mumbled playing with the tattered fabric of her skirt. Jack's eyes opened wide in complete surprise and stared into the horizon dumbfounded, although She could not see because his back was facing her.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked

"I said some very horrible things to you, the day the fire went out." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I certainly didn't mean to make you angry…I'm sorry." Looking back to the brunette he raised a brow smirking arrogantly.

"I see, so you felt bad. I think I can forgive you if you do this one thing for me." he said standing and walked towards the lovely thing. Jane's hazel green eyes looked up to the tall boy and She couldn't find a reason why She was blushing. She was reminded again of how stupid, arrogant, and irritating this boy was to her, but at the same time, he was kind, and funny, and…handsome. Jane's face fluShed into a red color and She looked away from him.

"W-what is it?" She mumbled nervously before him. He was standing so close now, so very close. Before Jack could even fathom a reply lightning stuck a tree close by startling the two teens. It scared Jane making her jump into Jack's arms. Jack held the girl finally taking in the heavy rain and violent winds that nearly knocked the two down. Jane herself only came to realize this an took Jack's arm. "Let's go back!" She shouted over the loud rain. Jack glared down at her releasing his arm from her and took a step back.

"Back where? I'm going to find my hunters!" he rebuked. Jane's eyes grew wide as he tried walking away from her.

"Jack…Jack! Don't leave!" She shouted to him. "Come back! Please don't be angry anymore. I won't be mean anymore, I'll do anything so please just come back!"

Jack paused glancing back to the girl. He noticed the winds have blown her dangerously close to the edge of the cliff and his eyes widened because She hadn't noticed. A gust of wind blew once more and Jane took a dangerous step back leaning back over the edge. Jane stumbled back against the edge and She desperately tried leaning back but could not. She found herself falling down the cliff. "JANE!" Jack screamed jumping down to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and the two fell down into the ocean.

Bringing her to the surface Jack tried to keep their heads up as the violent waters knocked them around. Jane tried desperately to stay above surface and sank a few times dew to waves. Coughing up water She looked around in a panic. Spotting a cave close by Jack wrapped an arm around her and swam towards it. The sank and nearly drowned, separating for a time before they found each other again and managed to make it to the cave.

Once safely inside the cave the two heaved their chests trying to catch their breath. Jane looked back to the terrible storm outside and looked towards her savior. She couldn't believe he just jumped off a cliff just for her. Jack was hanging his head breathing heavily and trying to get the water out of his ears. He coughed a bit since he swallowed some sea water. Finally he looked to Jane and walked towards her rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm alright…thank you Jack." She said hoarsely her throat a bit raspy from inhaling water. "You saved my life."

"Don't thank me." Jack said looking to the opening of the cave and took note of his surroundings. Despite it being dark outside, the inside of the cave contained crystals and gems that illuminated and glowed in the darkness. Jack looked to Jane and She to him. The silence continued and began to get a little awkward until Jack finally broke it. "Take off your clothes." he said.

"What?" Jane demanded her face flushing with color as She grasped to her shirt backing away from him. "Why?" She asked.

"It gets cold at night, and our clothes need to dry. We have no medicine so we can't afford to get sick." he explained holding his hand out for her clothes.

"I-it's warm enough to stay in our clothes." She said but began trembling as the winds blew against her soaked clothes.

"Can you just stop being so damn stupid for a moment and strip?" he asked. "Listen, if we wring our clothes and set them out the wind should dry them by morning. And until then we can keep each other warm." he said some color forming on his own cheeks. Jane wasn't thrilled with the idea and held herself protectively. Such an indecent and improper idea could only come from Jack, it was something She could never imagine suggesting in proper society. Then again what other choice did She have?

As another gust of wind blew She trembled and knew it would only get worse as the storm was only beginning. "O-okay fine. But turn around, and do **not** look at me." She bargained.

"Fine." he said and turned away and stripped his shirt off revealing his straight back to her. His shoulders were broad, his arms muscular and full. Jack was getting to his trousers when he noticed Jane staring. Jane couldn't pull her eyes away until he turned back to look. Quickly turning away She unbuttoned her shirt pulling it off slowly then went for her undershirt. Her petite breasts had grown a bit since crashing on to the island. She glanced back to Jack making sure the boy didn't peek. Jack was removing his trousers leaving only his undergarment. Feeling her ears grow hot She turned away and removed her undershirt. She pulled down her skirt and set them aside. Peeking once more over her shoulder She caught Jack staring at her changed body.

"D-don't stare!" She warned. Jack jumped a bit seeming to snap out of it and turned his head away once more.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled quietly behind her and began laying out the last of his clothes. Wringing out the water from them he set the clothes out to dry. Jane tossed her clothes behind her letting Jack set them out. Once they stood there in their underwear, along together, backs toward one another the awkward atmosphere only began to grow once more.

They sat back to back against each other: Jane hugging her knees and Jack staring at the mouth of the cavern. Sitting closer and deeper inside the cave it was a bit warmer. Finally unable to handle the silence Jane uttered a word, "Why?" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked without turning to the naked girl behind him. His own heat beginning to rise.

"Why did you separate from us?" She asked. "We only wanted to escape the island…don't you want to see your family again?" She asked him.

"It goes deeper than that Jane. Stop being so damn selfish." he replied cooly.

"Aren't you the one who is being selfish Jack?" She demanded turning and slapped the back of his head beating on his back. "Deciding to let the fire go out! You then took everyone away, you've hypnotized them with this stupid thrill to kill pigs in the name of survival when you and I both know it's because you like it! You like it don't you Jack? You love killing!" She shouted in hysterics.

Jack looked back to the girl glaring into her eyes shoving her away. "What makes you so bloody damn smart?" he demanded shouting to the girl, "Do you have any idea how I felt? I was a natural born leader! That Ralph only got to be chief because they know he can't lead himself out of a paper bag! Do you realize how humiliating it was to lose to a bonker like him? Then I was left with the responsibility to find food for everyone! I tried and tried and all I got from you was, 'You've got nothing to show for it!' I finally catch a bloody pig and you're still angry! You think it's easy doing my job! While you and Ralph are in the safe beach making Shelter and playing games with the littleuns I'm out there hunting for your dinner!" he shouted. "Do you still think I'm being selfish!" he demanded trying to catch his breath. Jane stared up at Jack taking in everything he had just said and suddenly felt awful.

"I…didn't realize-"

"Isn't that convenient?" he asked. "While I'm killing myself to please you, Jane Worthington, you're playing with Ralph…you're always with him.." he breathed turning away. "You never come to me."

Blushing Jane glanced down to her hands and then back to him. "I'm sorry…" She said suddenly feeling guilty. How did She not realize that Jack wasn't trying to hurt anyone. It was all he could do to beat Ralph. But even with everything taken from Ralph, Jack was still unsatisfied. "What is it that you wanted?" She asked.

"Idiot. You of course." he said turning to her completely. "Are girls always this stupid when it comes to this sort of thing?" he asked.

"Let's not get carried away with the name calling." she said a bit annoyed but felt her entire face burn, embarrassed She glanced down only to yelp covering her eyes. "Turn back around you idiot!" She shouted. Jack did no such thing taking her hands in his forcing them off her eyes. Jane could feel his hot breath against her skin and it tingled a bit pleasantly. She wondered what was wrong with her. "S-stop it.." She mumbled.

"Jane, will you accept my feelings? Don't you understand? All along I only wanted you. Ralph could have taken anything, any of it if only you had just looked my way." he whispered against her burning red ear.

"Me? Really?" She replied confused. She didn't know what She wanted. She didn't understand anything. Jack had feelings for her? When? He never said anything. "You were always mean to me. And you were constantly teasing me and scaring me." She said.

"Don't you realize boys only tease the girls they like? Especially since it's the only way they get attention?" he asked licking her ear lobe, her body quivering and gaining heat. She felt his skin against hers and felt his incredible heat.

"That's stupid. Boys should just say how they feel…" She mumbled feeling dizzy.

"Boys are far more shy than girls are." he explained licking his tongue down her neck. Gasping Jane held on to his arms. Taking her face in his big hands Jack looked down to Jane his eyes soft and yet so strong. Feeling lost in his eyes Jane could only hold on to him as the boy hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. At first it was just that, lips touching one another. That was until Jack pulled away, "Open your mouth…" he whispered. Jane too lost in her sudden desire to touch more of him did as She was told and Jack slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch tasting Jane. She tried doing the same mimicking the messy kiss. She tasted Jack and She could only feel a sudden desire for more. She wanted to hold Jack. She wanted Jack to hold her, She wanted his big warm hands to touch her further.

Running a warm hand down her back he groped her butt a bit making her squeak a bit in surprise which made him pull away momentarily a bit surprised. She however pulled him back for another kiss. Leaning over her he laid her down on the ground licking and tasting her skin. A soft moan escaped from her lips as She closed her eyes too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 'What are we doing?' She wondered.

Jack hadn't a clue how this worked, but he had his instincts and he just wanted to touch her, to taste her and to make her his. Licking down her torso he kissed her small breasts licking his tongue around the nipples. Jane gasped in some form of delight and Jack smirked to himself seeing that he was doing something right. "Does that feel good?" he asked licking them some more watching her reaction. Jane moaned squirming a bit as he began sucking on her nipple using his fingers to tease and pull on her other nipple gently. He took her breasts together and massaged them in a circular motion watching her tremble in pleasure. Watching her like this made him a little hard. He felt the urge to have his manhood touched and took her hand placing it on his warm manhood. "Touch it Jane." he told her.

The girl gasped letting go her cheeks burning bright red. "You want me to what?" She gasped still moaning as Jack did not stop giving her breasts his attention.

"Touch me there. It'll make me feel good." he told her. A bit reluctant and cautious She took his manhood, touching it stroking it with her hand and watched Jack's own cheeks grow warm in delight. It really was making him feel good. After a while Jack got harder and bigger in Jane's hand and finally made her stop scared he would finish too early. Kissing further down her body taking his time with her Jane held his head moaning softly.

He finally kissed her legs and thighs gently and softly parting them to look at her womanhood. Too embarrassed Jane quickly closed her legs. "Don't stare its embarrassing." She told him.

Jack could only smile to the girl sitting up to kiss her and parted her legs running his finger along it. Being the first time he's ever seen and felt a slit he explored it gently finding it to be slick and wet. He found her clit and rubbed again it making Jane tremble and moan loudly in pure ecstasy. Surprised by her reaction he continued rubbing and teasing her clit making the girl cling to Jack and call out his name. "Oooooh! Jack! It feels so strange!" She moaned arching her back a bit and rubbed against his finger. His self confidence boosting a bit he rubbed down her slit finding her opening and slipped a finger inside. Jane tensed just a bit his finger felt thick inside her and She looked to him. "Slowly Jack…" She breathed.

Nodding his head Jack moved his finger slowly getting harder since he could feel how tight and hot it was inside of her. "You're going to burn my finger off." he said smirking to her. Jane could only moan in response and cling to him again. She began kissing and licking his neck like he'd done to her before. She should have at least returned the favor.

Groaning Jack moved the finger a little faster but pulled it out no longer able to wait. "Lay still." he told her as he sat between her legs. Jane watched Jack wondering what he was going to do next. Staring down at his member She watched as he tried pushing it inside her. He a bit too forceful making Jane yelp in pain. "C-careful Jack it hurts.." She told him.

"Okay, sorry." he whispered slowly pushing his way inside her. It still hurt the girl but She tried her best to bear with it. Jack grunted as he broken the hymen and slipped all the way inside the girl. She was so tight and wet he felt he could just ejaculate right inside her at that moment but he held back pausing to let the girl get her bearings. Jane whimpered a bit in slight pain but the pain was only momentary. She stared down to find his member had disappeared inside of her. She felt so full with him inside of her, she could feel everything, she felt him throbbing and trembling inside her. She couldn't believe it, they had both become one.

"Y-you can go ahead…" she gasped shakily smiling up to him timidly. Smiling back down to her Jack leaned down kissing her again gently moving inside of the girl. She felt incredible, smooth, and soft. She was so burning hot inside and so very tight, he felt like he wouldn't be able to last long.

"Jack…Jack…" she moaned against his lips holding the boy close to her. Hearing her call his name so softly and so affectionately made Jack feel a sense of happiness. He continued at a slow pace wanting to take his time with Jane. He wanted to cherish this girl, love this girl, make her feel as special as he thought of her.

"Jane…I love you." he whispered kissing her again hugging her close as he continued thrusting inside of her. Jane could only moan against the kiss as she hugged his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her heartbeat race. Pulling away from the kiss Jack smiled down to her.

"I love you too Jack." she whispered back kissing his cheek lovingly. Jack rested his forehead against her shoulder picking up the pace and thrusting harder inside of her. Jane's response was a cry of pleasure, her nails digging into his back she felt his member rubbed her insides. "Ah! Aaaaah! It feels good Jack! Right there!" she cried feeling his member gush in and out of her slit. Jack could no longer hold back and grunted against Jane's ear.

"Jane…I'll come inside you." he groaned. Jane moaned loudly feeling his member throb violently inside her as he filled her insides with his hot sticky seed. It felt incredibly good to her, so good she felt a climactic jolt inside of her. It tingled from head to toe making her quiver in delight. She scratched down Jack's back crying out his name as she had her first orgasm.

When they had both recovered from the aftershock Jack pulled himself out of Jane watching as his own seed slowly oozed out of her. Jane's chest heaved high and low as she tried catching her breath. Jack smiled down to her kissing her one more time before laying her to rest. Jane smiled back timidly embarrassed by what just happened.

She suddenly felt exhausted and laid on her side slowly closing her eyes. Jack's smiling face was the last thing she remembered before she fell into a deep sleep.

(line)

Oh my kami! I finally did it! I finished this chapter! And I have finally given my promise to make the lemon! This is my first ever written lemon but I've had good practicing roleplaying with my perverted friends. And the song I used to inspire the sex kept looping and looping. I just downloaded it like an hour ago and I'm already sick of it DX

Damn you fanfic, but hey its whatever it got the lemon out fresh and juicy! I hope you guys liked how I did it. I thought that their first time should have been very sweet. But don't worry, the ones coming up will be more freaky and kind of hot!

I thought it was kind of cheesy how Jack tried saving Jane I don't know what to you think? Problem is I view the book in my head like an anime so shit like that interferes. Also I was too scared to use dirty words like c**k and p****y so I replaced them all with safe words lol. Just in case ;P

Okay question of the chapter:

How would you rate this chapter? Was my first ever written lemon written well enough? Did you think the situation matched their age? I didn't want to make them experts about it since they are so young. But yeah…I would like some responses and reviews. But be nice .

Grammar? Psssh! Sorry guys don't care about that.

Anyway see ya until the next chapta! Bai! :3


	6. Moonlit Passion

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Lord of the Flies, nor any of the characters except Jane Worthington._

**Authors Note**_: Hey guys! I'm back. I'm going through a lot of stuff right now and going through a lot of unwanted stress. It sucks but hey its life and we all go through it at some point in our life. Anyway, life montage aside I re-read this fanfiction and decided that even I enjoyed it and I couldn't keep it's readers waiting any longer._

_The truth was I was a little stuck. I didn't know what to do right after considering that they were just children. But hey, I can't keep beating around the bush forever. I'll give it a go. Sorry if this chapter sucks ^^_

_And thank you to all my reviewers, its you guys, YOU that keeps this story alive and keeps the updates coming. So thanks again and be sure to leave more ^^_

_On a side note...a cute couple song I have heard recently that I thought I would share would be Pika Girl (or Gurl) by S3RL. Listen to it, it's cute ^^_

__**I just realized that the last chapter had all the She and there was (line) things there. What the hell!? I edited it! I'm sorry it looks like crap. It must have killed some of you! I apologize but I'm too lazy to fix it D:**

* * *

Jane woke the following morning yawning and looking out the cave to find calm waters and a brightly shining sun. Jack was dressing in front of the cave seeming to have woken before her. Jane couldn't help but to blush as he looked her way and grinned cheekily like a little boy who had received the world for Christmas. "Morning Jane." he said buttoning his trousers before walking her way with her clothes. He had some color on his face despite his cheeky grin. Jane quickly grabbed her clothes and stood to change flinching when she felt her thighs ache and between them was sore. She wondered if that had to do with last night.

"G-good morning..." she mumbled timidly and dressed as quickly as she ever had in her life. Jack held her hand when she was dressed.

"You're fine right?" he asked. "I think I saw a way back up to the island." he said pointing at the mouth of the cave.

"I-I'm fine...just a little sore." she admitted her face hot in embarrassment. Jack smirked and placed a hand on her cheek kissing her then and there making Jane nearly faint, her blood all rushing to her head.

He smirked again a bit smug this time. "Wow, I didn't think a kiss could have such a reaction." he said licking her cheek.

"B-bite your tongue pea-brain!" she stammered nervously and looked up to him. "D-don't act like you're so amazing." she said.

"I love you." he said with a playful smile. Jane, still blushing, looked up to him and held her chest mentally demanding her heart wouldn't beat so fast.

"I..." she began before grabbing his shirt and pulled him down forcefully kissing him her lips pressing against his. "I love you too...you smug bastard..." she breathed. Jack was now the one blushing before he smiled happily and laughed. "W-wha-Don't laugh!" she said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Jane...you're really cute." he said between laughs. Holding her he gently but firmly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair before kissing the top of her head. Jane could only wrap her arms around his waist and rest her cheek against his chest feeling and hearing his rapid heart beat.

The two made the slow but steady hike back to the island and looked to one another. "Will you come back?" Jane asked Jack. Jack was reminded of Ralph and then his hunters. Looking to Jane he shook his head.

"I can't. I won't go back to that. I'm leading my group, the littleuns are safe and have food to eat. They're better off with me, and so would you. Come with me Jane." he said. Jane looked to Jack with a pained expression. "Don't you love me?" he asked.

"I love you." she said quickly. "But I just can't...it frightens me Jack..." she admitted. "I'm scared of what they're becoming...all they think about is killing. Killing and those chants..." she said the thought of it sending chills through her body. Jack was a little hurt and saddened that she thought this way of them but he loved her enough not to be angry about it.

"Then we'll have to go our separate ways." he said letting go of her hand. Jane looked as if she had been abandoned but he was quick to add, "I will come for you sometimes. We'll see each other again. Don't tell anyone anything." he said stroking her cheek and brushed back her brown hair behind her ear. Jane wanted him to be with her back to the beach, she wished he would let go of his competitiveness with Ralph but decided she would be patient.

"Fine, but that better be a promise." she said pouting her soft lips. Jack could only smirk and pinch her cheek.

"Stupid girl, if I say I'll come back I will." he said and grinned. "I'd better go if I were you. If the hunters find you you're done." he teased earning a glower from her. He chuckled and turned to go. "I'll meet you again tonight. Meet me here again." he said before running off. Jane watched him go and frowned. She hated this separation, especially the one between her and Jack.

Back at the beach she was greeted by Simon and Piggy who were explaining how glad they were that she was back safe and sound. "Where is Ralph?" she asked looking around.

"Ralph went to go look for you in the jungle. He thought something might have happened." he said and as if on cue Ralph returned wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"No sign of her...I hope she isn't-Jane!" he exclaimed running toward the brunette. "Thank God. You're okay!" he said wrapping his arms around her. Smiling she hugged him back before stepping away. "I thought Jack might have hunted you down and done something awful to you!" he said. Jane blushed at the mention of Jack and was close to explaining when she remembered that Jack had told her to keep the secret.

"N-no...I was hiding out from the storm last night. I didn't want to get caught up in it." she explained and smiled to Ralph. "I'm sorry for making you worry Ralph. But I'm fine." she said. Ralph smiled and kissed her cheek before holding her again.

"I'm so glad." he breathed again ignoring Piggy and Simon's stares.

Jack returned to his hunters who were still sleeping around. He scratched his arm looking around before kicking Roger awake. "Everyone is okay?" he asked. Roger groaned and frowned toward Jack who had woken him up. He sat up rubbing his side where Jack had kicked him.

"Yeah, everyone huddled in the cave but then came out only to eat and pass out." he yawned looking up to him. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was hiding out from the storm. Have we any food? If not gather the hunting party." he yawning. Roger nodded and started waking the others up. Jack went to get his spear and looked out toward the beach. Even though he just left her he wanted to see her again. Sighing he figured hunting would kill time before meeting Jane again tonight.

Night fell and once the others were sleeping Jane woke and looked around. She snuck out and headed to the jungle. She was thankful for the full moon shining its light. Otherwise the jungle would have been pitch black and she wouldn't have been able to find her way to the meeting place. She found her way catching Jack crouched over something. Curious she approached him from behind. "Jack?" she whispered somehow thinking if she was any louder the others would hear her. Jack jumped in surprise and quickly turned holding something behind him.

"Bloody hell, don't sneak up on me like that!" he said being as loud as ever making Jane sigh.

"What are you doing?" she asked bending her hands on her knees and saw a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. Blushing she looked to Jack who was as red as a tomato.

"I-it's not what you think!" he said quickly in his defense. "I'm not getting these for you." he said. She raised an eyebrow looking to him making it clear she didn't believe him. Blushing red he sighed and handed them to her. Jane took them and smiled crouching to his level and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. They're lovely." she said to the boy watching him hold his head sighing. "Don't be embarrassed. You did it because you love me right?" she asked. Jack held his mouth and looked away nodding. Smiling she looked to the flowers and sat beside him. The two sat silently under the moonlight listening to the sounds of the night. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What did you do today?" she asked him.

"We hunted. There wasn't any food but luckily we found a pig." he said to her. He didn't say anything more knowing very well that Jane didn't like to hear about hunts. Jane forced a smile and nodded.

"Are the littleuns doing okay? They're eating well and they're safe?" she asked.

"Of course!" he said. "They're just fine." he said and then looked to her. "What did you do today?" he asked her.

"I collected seashells." she said smiling to him. "Simon says that I could make a necklace out of it if I had some string." she said and smiled to him. "Ralph is thinking to look at the plane wreckage for anything else we can use for supplies." she said.

Jack frowned and looked down to her. "Don't mention Ralph around me." he said irritated.

"Oh...I'm sorry." she said and held his hand. Jack rested his head on hers before leaning down and kissing her. Jane blushed and timidly kissed back. She realized that Jack was kissing her deeply making her feel light-headed. She swooned as his hands held hers intertwining their fingers. Pulling away from the kiss she looked up to him.

Smirking he licked her cheek and kissed down her neck making her tremble and bite her lip. He laid her down on the ground before kissing her again. Jane didn't put up a fight but was embarrassed and closed her eyes. "Do you like that?" he asked repeating what he did before and lifted her shirt licking her breasts making her squirm. Jane was too embarrassed to answer him. Gaining confidence in her squirmed he removed her clothes until she was naked and sucked on her nipples massaging them slowly. Jane could only moan and pull on the grass. "You like that but I know you like this better." he said rubbing her slit slowly. Rubbing her clit he sent her into a frenzy and she moaned loudly squealing in delight as she began getting wet.

"J-Jack..." she moaned as he continued rubbing her clit and slipped a finger inside her moving it in and out. He leaned down and spread her legs watching his finger move in and out of her. Leaning in he licked her clit and made her tremble holding his head. "T-that feels good." she said. Jack was encouraged by this and continued licking her slit. It tasted off at first but her juices and her scent is what made him enjoy it. He lapped at her slit pulling his finger out and licking inside her. She lifted her hips feeling close to climax and Jack tried holding her still. It wasn't long before she cried out feeling her orgasm as it shook through her body. When she finally relaxed Jack pulled away setting her down and licking his lips. He was good and hard now and ready to have her. Setting her on her hands and knees he lifted her bottom and slowly slipped inside making her moan for him.

He felt her hot insides, and began pumping inside her holding her hips. Leaning down he licked the back of her neck and kissed it whispering in her ear. "Do you like it Jane? Does it feel good when I do this to you?" he asked smirking and bit her ear. She blushed and moaned in delight feeling like she was losing herself.

"It's good. It feels so good Jack!" she moaned pushing back against him. He smirked reaching around and rubbed her clit again as he moved inside her faster. He began panting and breathing his hot breath on her skin. He was like an animal and was being much more forceful as he moved harder inside her. Jane trembled her arms giving out as she rested her upper body on the ground moaning loudly. Feeling his hot breath on her skin made her like it even more. She didn't understand, she was a little intimidated and scared of this side of her but she didn't hold back as she came again from the rough sex.

Jack wasn't finished however and wrapped an arm around her waist sitting back and letting her straddle him forcing his member even deeper inside her still. Holding her legs he pumped his member inside her groaning and breathing heavily. Jane trembled and lifted her hips dropping them on him seeing that it made for longer strokes. Her hands on his knees she rode him moaning for him. "Jane. That's good. Keep doing that." Jack groaned his member throbbing inside her. Jane did as he asked and rode him faster feeling the tip of his member hitting something that brought a jolt of pleasure shivering through her body. She loved it. It was good, it felt so good. She felt like she could keep going forever. Jack was close to his own climax as he played with her clit his free hand on her breast gently squeezing and kneading her breast before grunting and filled her with his seed. Crying out Jane came one last time before leaning back against Jack now exhausted. She breathed heavily feeling his member throb as he emptied himself inside her. He pulled out and kissed her playing with her tongue before pecking her nose. Jane gave him a tired smile, her messy hair even messier than before and hugged his neck her forehead against his.

The two silently held one another kissing and cuddling one another before they dressed and called it a night.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Jane asked blushing.

"Sure. I'll see you again tomorrow night." he said kissing her one last time as if there wasn't a limit to how many kisses he could give her. He hugged her before watching her return back to the beach. He headed his own way back grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Done! I'll be honest. I struggled with this lemon. I thought that if I made it too crazy it wouldn't be as realistic. I'm going with the they're going on instinct excuse which I hope will suffice. Anyway I did my best and I won't lie. That lemon kind of turned me on ;P Don't lie to me and say it didn't turn YOU on.**

**Question of the Chapta~!**

**_What would be the perfect date for Jane and Jack?_**

**If I like it I will use it and credit you! ^^**

**Thanks again! Don't forget to Review and Favorite/Follow!**


	7. Announcement

Alright guys, just a heads up on what happened. My laptop broke and I didn't have the money to fix it. So it was a long while before I had it repaired so I finally have it back. All my files were erased in the process so all, and I mean ALL of my chapters were erased. Including ones I had for other stories so I'm a little pissed off. I'll have to spend my time writing them all again if I can even remember the brilliance they once had. So please be patient until I can slowly post the next chapters out.

Thank you all so much for your patience. And I really apologize for the very long wait. Anyway, I'll get on it right now actually. So think of the fact that while you're reading this, I am writing the next chapter, and possible lemon ;P

That or...I'm making a sandwich xD

Thank you~! 3


End file.
